Forever Cursed
by lateVMlover
Summary: This is a one-shot that explores the winter finale in season 2, the "Savior" episode. It is a spoiler, so don't read if you haven't seen the episode!


**This one-shot takes place during the winter finale "Savior" and focuses on Klaus' internal struggle. The episode seemed to take me to the depths and heights of emotion, and I just had to write about it!**

Forever Cursed

For the first time in a long time, Klaus felt peace. His beloved sister Rebekah whom he fought with as much as he cherished was returned to them just in time for Christmas. They'd almost lost both her and Freya. However, that blasted wolf husband of Hayley's had saved his older sister. It seemed he owed the man yet another debt. Freya, in turn, had managed to remove Rebekah's curse. All was well.

For once.

He and his family managed to end the immediate threats and have a joyful Christmas celebration. It was long overdue.

This was the first Christmas that Hope could actually tear open presents and express real happiness. Klaus knew that each year her interaction and joy would be more exuberant—as well as her disappointments. He vowed once again to keep that smile on his precious daughter's face. She was the only good thing in his life—the only good thing he'd ever truly created. His one source of true joy.

Then he caught Cami's gaze and reconsidered. This human woman brought him joy. Somehow, in spite of his attempts to push her away, she kept pulling him in. No matter how he pretended indifference, she managed to find a way to push past his defenses. She got him to care. She was both his weakness and his strength.

Rebekah distracted him with her departure. His sister had been the one constant in his very long life, and now for her own safety, she must once again leave them. His impotence at being unable to alter this circumstance filled him with rage. However, he kept a smile on his face as he faced her.

"You're always leaving," he said accusingly.

"And I always come back," she replied, hugging him tightly.

"Run far and fast. Keep on the move," he advised, fearful for her safety. He couldn't resist, though, teasing her one last time. "And should you meet some handsome fool, know your weaknesses."

She gave a small chuckle. "Well, perhaps it's time our roles were reversed. I'll run away from love if you run toward it," she said, glancing pointedly back at Cami.

Rebekah always saw through him. She understood him in ways not even Elijah did. Elijah sometimes looked at him through his lens of perpetual faith. Rebekah, though, saw all of him. It's why at times she both loved and hated him in equal measure.

He couldn't help but look at Cami, though. His sister's words had taken root. A short time later, he watched her on the balcony as she thought those deep thoughts. He'd met few women who spent so much time thinking and contemplating serious things. She was special.

"A penny for your thoughts," he asked her with a smile.

She didn't smile but gave him a penetrating look. "I was thinking about you and what Rebekah said," she admitted. "Is she right? Do you see me as this fragile little thing you have to keep behind glass? To protect me from Aurora…"

"I don't, please…" he began, searching for words to express how he felt. Somehow he knew that this moment was more important than any of the many others they had shared. "When I think of all the ways she could have hurt you—"

"She didn't. She didn't because of you. I've lost count of the amount of times you've been there for me and everyone you care about. But today you saved someone who doesn't mean a thing to you. Why?" she asked. He could tell that the answer was important to her.

Klaus knew that now was the moment. It was time for him to quit pretending with her. He had to tell her what was in his heart. He really felt that with her, it would be safe.

He should've known better.

"Because you wished it," he said simply. "Because what's important to you is important to me. What makes you happy makes me want to keep it so. What scares you I want to tear apart." He moved a step closer and said it all. No more pretense. Not with her. Never again. "I don't wish to watch you behind glass, Camille."

"What do you wish?" she asked.

Instead of speaking, he showed her by kissing her. When he broke the kiss, a brilliant smile lit up her face. He basked in its warmth. Then he led her to his room, intending to show her exactly how much he loved her with his every touch. They kissed and were caught up in their perfect moment. Her happiness fueled his own.

However, when he had her in his bed, he was content to just gaze at her. For once, passion and fulfilling his unquenchable lust wasn't on the forefront of his mind. Instead, he just basked in their perfect moment. Here was a woman that literally knew his every dark secret and yet still found in him something worthy to love. She saw through his every mask.

She loved him.

He didn't need to hear the words; neither did she. It was as clear as day. The love between them was visible in each other's gaze.

They fell asleep wrapped in one another's arms.

Klaus should've known that it was too good to be true.

He woke up with her still in his arms, her back against him. When he hugged her, his hands felt wet. Fear spread as he saw blood on his fingertips. Quickly, he looked down at her. Horror and grief filled him as he gazed down at her bloody and lifeless body.

"No! No! No! No!" he murmured. He pulled her close, rocking her body. This couldn't be happening. It was a nightmare, and he'd soon wake up.

The stench of blood, though, was all too real. "No! No! No!" he cried, his screams spreading throughout the house.

His screams brought his sister Freya and Elijah into his room. His tears clouded his vision as he looked up at them.

"Oh God!" Freya cried, running to his side.

"What happened?" Elijah asked in disbelief.

Klaus was unable to formulate words. He'd allowed himself to love a human—one he knew was vulnerable. Now she was dead. What a fool he was!

"Did you give her your blood? Is it too late?" Freya asked, trying to see if she could help save the woman that was so kind to everyone in her family. She'd been inside Niklaus' mind. She knew more than anyone what this woman meant to him. Without her, Freya feared for all of them.

"She is gone!" Klaus cried, unable to release her.

"How did this happen? Who was here, brother?" Elijah asked.

"No one! Her throat was slit by her own hand!" he exclaimed. It was the only thing that made sense. Klaus knew that an intruder would've been detected. He couldn't have failed her so utterly. Not her.

"Aurora," Elijah said in understanding.

"My jealous ex compelled her! It's the only thing that makes sense!" Klaus said, tears falling unchecked. "Not even she would be insane enough to try and kill Cami while she was in bed with me!"

Freya began murmuring a spell, cleaning up and preserving the body. "I'll preserve her, brother. If there's a way to bring her back, we will find it," Freya promised. "Leave me with her."

Giving Camille one last anguished look, he slowly pulled away. He followed Elijah out of the room.

"I am a fool!" Klaus shouted angrily.

"It's not foolish to let yourself love, Niklaus," Elijah said gently. His heart was broken from having to put down his beloved sister. It was his burden to bear alone. Now this. If Niklaus discovered that Rebekah, too, was lost to them, he'd burn the city to the ground in his attempt to destroy the Strix and all who opposed them.

"I'm a fool for forgetting for one moment that I am cursed! Everything I touch is marked for ruin or death!" Klaus exclaimed, his self-loathing apparent.

Elijah hesitated before answering, weighing his words carefully. "Our parents cursed us long ago, brother. You are not alone, though, in this. Your family will stand with you, always and forever," he vowed.

Klaus knew Elijah was right. Elijah continually suffered as he did—so did Rebekah. Freya had lived a human life equally cursed. No Mikealson had ever escaped its grip for long.

"Camille was good and brilliant and brave. She was _so_ brave! Unafraid even in the face of me at my worst. Now she is gone!" Klaus raged. He wanted to howl at the moon, rip apart everyone he encountered. Only the knowledge that it would disappoint Camille kept him in check. He would save his rage for his enemies.

Elijah put his hands on Klaus's shoulders, facing him. Grief for Rebekah warred with empathy for his brother's loss. The anger built inside him. Both women had been hurt by the same enemies. "I promise you brother, we will destroy them all. They will regret the day they decided to turn against us!" he promised.

Klaus gave his big brother a grateful look. He was filled with affection as he looked up at his big brother. As always, Elijah would stand with him. Together they would make their unruly sire lines pay.

"They will pay in blood!" he vowed.

Elijah nodded in agreement. "Yes. It's time we taught them why it doesn't pay to cross the Mikaelson family," he said.

Klaus smiled a cold smile. He and his siblings might be forever cursed, but they would never stop fighting. Soon everyone would learn just how deadly he really was.

No one hurt who the people he loved would ever get to live. They would learn what pain and suffering really meant.

He would kill them all.

Slowly…

****** _The End******_

 _I can't believe Camille's really dead, but Plec likes to keep Klaus angry and deadly. Happiness isn't in his future any time soon. I hope you liked this. Reviews are greatly appreciated! This is my first completely Originals story. (I have been posting a crossover with BTVS) Let me know your thoughts!_


End file.
